


Risk Taker (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: He didn't care about the fact that his teammates were asleep in the room right down the hallway. Not when he wanted you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 328





	Risk Taker (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

Damn Atsumu Miya, and damn his silver tongue. 

Being the manager of the Inarizaki volleyball team meant that you could expect having to give up holidays to accompany the team to their training camps, where you’d help with the set up, as well as track their performance during practice matches. However, what you did not expect was for your asshole of a boyfriend to tease you at every opportunity he could. 

Watching his eyes burn with determination while setting, or the ferocity with which his palm hit the ball during his spike serves - it made you weak, yes, but you had gotten used to it (for the most part). Now, having him send you secret little winks, or coming up to you during water breaks and whispering just how good you looked in your shorts; that, you couldn’t quite deal with without going dizzy. 

He knew. With how he was smirking at you rubbing your thighs together while purposely turning your reddened face away from his gaze, he definitely knew. 

And so, he didn’t have to try too hard to convince you to meet him in the storage closet after everyone else had fallen asleep. He’s on you the second you step through the door, swiftly locking it before pinning you against the wall. For a brief moment, you find yourself forgetting about the actual risk of the situation, too far lost in the dizzying sensation of his lips melding against yours. When the thought hits you again, however, you quickly push him away.

“Atsumu, what the fuck are you thinking calling me here when the team is asleep in the room right down this hallway?!”

“C’mon, doll, if you were really opposed to the idea, ya wouldn’t have agreed to meet me in the first place, hmm? I saw ya squirmin’ around while watching me during practice, babe, don’t play coy,” he taunts back.

Ignoring his jibes, you hiss, “What if one of them decides to wake up to use the bathroom, or to get a glass of-”

“Well, that just means you’ll have to be a good girl and stay quiet for me, yeah?” Snaking his hand up your thigh, he chuckles upon seeing you shiver at the contact, adding, “Besides, we could always gag ya with yer panties if ya can’t control those little moans.”

Chuckling at the glare you shot at him for the crudeness of his last statement, he’s quick to whisper huskily in your ear, “Princess, ya know it was just a joke. C’mon, I’ll make this worth yer while. How about I use my tongue on ya first?” A smug smirk forms on his face upon feeling your body tense up at that, before he continues, “Then again, ya won’t be able to contain those whines if I do that, huh? Guess I’ll just have to prep ya some other way.”

You shiver as he slowly slips your shorts and panties down your legs. Closing your eyes, you let your head fall back as his hand snakes between your parted thighs. You hear him murmuring something about how you’re already wet enough, ‘probably due to watching your hot boyfriend all day’. Still, he doesn’t stop his ministrations, so you simply ignore him, allowing yourself to indulge in the delicious sensation of his fingers drawing slow circles against your clit. 

It wasn’t enough though. He raises an eyebrow at you pushing his hand away from you, but nonetheless, wastes no time in fishing out the condom he had brought with him, yanking down his sweatpants and sliding it down his length. Snaking your arms around his neck, you allow him to lift you by the back of your thighs and pin you against the wall. 

However, you find yourself unable to control yourself, releasing a sharp moan upon feeling him enter you. Eyes widening in alarm, you look to him in panic, now extremely conscious of the possibility that someone might’ve heard you. Seeing that you were genuinely worried, he rests his forehead against yours, whispering soothingly (or at least, as soothing as Atsumu could get).

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t worry, I doubt anyone heard that. C’mon, I’m gonna take care of ya, a’right?”

With that, he continues, going slower this time. Pressing his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, he bends his neck further down, deepening it. That’s when you realize what he’s trying to do - he’s using the kiss to help silence your moans. It’s certainly uncharacteristic of your smug boyfriend, but sweet nonetheless. Somehow, it turns you on even more. 

Majority of the time, sex with Atsumu is rough and fast, with brutal, quick thrusts. Now, however, going fast would no doubt be too noisy, with the sounds of his hips slapping against yours. And yet, there’s something about the way he’s currently fucking you that’s making you light-headed. 

His thrusts aren’t as rushed this time, but they’re still no less punishing - he’s rolling his hips against yours in such a way that he’s practically grinding into you, his pelvis brushing against your sensitive clit. The calculating manner in which he’s timing and angling his thrusts is making him go even deeper, sending you into a tizzy.

The intimacy of having his toned body pressed up close against yours only adds to the experience. Glancing at your teary-eyed state, he murmurs, “So ya like this, huh? Going slow like this?” Chuckling at your frantic nodding, he dives back in to meld your lips together.

Even with his lips engaging yours in a prolonged kiss, you’re unable to completely prevent the needy whines and whimpers from echoing through the room. Now, however, you’re too far gone to care, focusing solely on the hard thrusts against that special spot inside you.

That is, until you hear the sharp knock, and Osamu's disgruntled voice sounding through the door.

“If ya think yer being discreet, I hope ya realize you're doing a pretty shit job of it. Practice starts at 6 tomorrow mornin'. Finish yer business and let the rest of us fuckin' sleep.”


End file.
